Motor Cortana
Motor Cortana is a former support member of Illegal Frontier code named Vespertilio Idea. Appearance After receiving remodeling by La Clima, Motor has the appearance of a human with bluish black skin with wings similar to a bat. After being transformed by Theresia C. Altar into a Kin of the Evil, his body gained a darker hue, and the physical alterations he received before gained a more refined appearance, and his entire body became reminescent a devil. Personality Motor has an extremely strong will to survive, being willing to suborn himself to those who have defeated him as long as he can continue living, even if it means abandoning his dignity or even his humanity. History Motor was born as the descendant of the great merchant who established the city of Cortana in Caldina. His family produced many of the city's mayors with his father also serving in that position. However his father died suddenly for unknown reasons and due to the machinations of his successor Douglas Coin, the Cortana family's fortunes sharply declined, with some members of the family being accused of committing crimes and others dying suddenly, including Motor's mother. After losing his mother and being separated from his sister, Motor joined a gang of street children who worked as thieves. He continued in that vein, eventually gaining the Superior Job King of Raid, and established himself as a thief who preyed on people who explored ruins. However, after attacking Rascal the Black Onyx and Machina, he was instantly defeated. He was then offered the choice by Rascal to join IF as a support member. He accepted and was given over to La Clima to be remodeled. Abilities Motor was remodeled by La Clima into Vespertilio Idea, with abilities estimated to be equivalent to a Legendary UBM and was given various abilities. After he was transformed by Theresia's Kin Transformation, the abilities that La Clima gave him as well as the status from his jobs were enhanced, bringing him up to the level of an Ancient Legendary UBM. However, he completely lost his humanity at this point, losing all his jobs and their skills. Skills Dark Barrier(暗黒結界): An ability installed by La Clima, a barrier that absorbs all light and electromagnetic radiation within the area for a brief period, rendering the inside of the barrier pitch black. Magic Power Sensing: Motor was installed with the ability to sense magical power. He can use it to detect the magical power of living creatures, as well as magical items. Enhanced Hearing: Motor's hearing was enhanced by mixing his body with that of a Pure Dragon class bat monster. Flight: Motor can fly to a certain degree. Former Abilities Job King of Raid(奇襲王): A Superior Job from the raider grouping. Its stats are lower than that of the Nobushi Princess. It focuses on skills that increase damage when the user is unseen by their target. Motor lost this job along with his humanity when he became a Kin of the Evil. *'Sudden Death': An active skill that can only be activated when the user is unseen by their target. The user's attack power is multiplied by 3, and the target's defensive power and resistances of the opponent are negated. This ability can also disable a Lifesaving Brooch. Raider(襲撃者): A low rank job focusing on sneak attacks. Motor lost this job along with his humanity when he became a Kin of the Evil. *'Sneak Raid'(ペンは剣よりも強し): An active skill that increases damage dealt by an attack by 3 times if the user remains unnoticed by the target. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Created Monsters Category:Tamed Monsters